


curls || mark lee

by poisqn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisqn/pseuds/poisqn
Summary: “he stretched one of my curls, letting it bounce back to my forehead, bursting into a fit of giggles afterwards. though at the time i didn't know this, that was the exact moment i fell for him. one simple action made me want him around forever.”





	curls || mark lee

i was rudely awoken to the sound of pots and pans clanging against each other. clearly, someone was up early on a sunday. and clearly, that someone was insane. looking at the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table, i groaned, noticing that it was only 7 am. whoever it was that was causing a ruckus was about to get a piece of my mind.

tiptoeing downstairs, i slowly walked towards the kitchen, wrapping my hands loosely around my brother's neck. he screamed, dropping the pot he had in his hands onto his bare feet, resulting in him screaming again, though this time in pain.

finally turning around, his hands holding his foot, he glared at me as i put on an innocent smile. i saw the look in his eyes as a smirk creeped onto his face, which obviously meant trouble. a nervous chuckle left my lips and soon i was zooming back up the stairs, him trailing closely behind.

bursting through the door of my bedroom, i didn't have enough time to slam it shut before he entered the room as well, tackling me down to the carpet. he sat on my stomach, tickling my sides mercilessly. my hair was all over the place, getting into my mouth as my laughter drowned out his.

“okay! okay! i surrender!” i shouted, his attack seizing shortly afterwards. we breathed heavily, laughing in between deep breaths.

“that fucking hurt, bitch,” he said, punching my shoulder jokingly as he got off of me, offering a hand to help me stand.

“so, my dear taeil, why was i interrupted of my beauty sleep?” i asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

“i was trying to cook breakfast for us, but you know how horrible i am in the kitchen.”

he shyly rubbed the back of his neck, his ears slowly turning red.

i ‘aww’ed, making him even more embarrassed.

“yah! stop making fun of me,” he whined.

“sometimes i forget who the real adult here is,” i teased, earning a pillow thrown in my direction.

he rolled his eyes, smiling anyways.

“whatever, hurry up and get ready, loser. we're going down to the diner and then we can go wherever you want.”

taeil left my room, leaving me to shower and get dressed and all that jaz.

after taking a quick shower, i put on some comfy clothes, not really caring about what i looked like. it's not like the opinion of complete strangers mattered anyway. then, came the difficult part. attempting to tame the mane.

my hair was quite lengthy, curls falling just below my waist. as it was still moist, i combed through it, occasionally whispering ‘ow’ when the comb got stuck in a knot. i put some conditioner in it, that being the only thing that helped with the frizz. 

“jaehee-ah!” taeil shouted from outside my door, signaling that i was taking too long.

“hold your horses, i'm coming.”

i slipped on my shoes, stuffing my phone in my pocket before i ran downstairs, jumping onto an unsuspecting taeil’s back. he quickly reacted, his arms going under my thighs, holding me up so that i wouldn't fall.

“kid, you have to stop doing that,” he chuckled, spinning us around before putting me down.

i giggled. “but it's fun.”

the ride to the diner was full of singing along to songs, me being horribly off key and taeil showing off his impressing vocals.

“seriously, bro, you could be a singer if you wanted to.”

“nah, that requires too much effort.”

_yup, he's definitely my brother._

once we walked into the diner, we were immediately greeted by the waitresses and cooks. we had been going there every weekend for the past 6 years, it was only natural that they treated us more like family than just customers.

“ah, the moon siblings,” hyura smiled, not even taking out her notepad, nor giving us a menu. “let me guess, the usual?”

we nodded eagerly, hunger taking over us.

“coming right up.”

she disappeared into the kitchen, bringing two plates out, one with an omelette and hash browns, and one with waffles and scrambled eggs. Another waitress came with taeil’s coffee and my orange juice.

we made small talk while eating, trying to hurry and get out since the small diner was beginning to fill up. I waited outside as taeil paid, feeling awkward just standing alone.

“alright, baby sis, let’s go.”

“hey, tae…” i trailed off, unsure if what i was about to say was what i really wanted. he looked at me, eyebrow raised, waiting for me to finish my sentence.

“c-can we go visit our little brother?”

His eyes glistened, sadness overcoming his features.

“jaehee, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

honestly, i didn't know the answer to that. all i knew is that i wanted to see him again.


End file.
